Power converters are used extensively in consumer products and in industrial equipment. Various types of power converters are used in the different applications. One common type of power converter that is used in many applications is a voltage-to-voltage power converter. A voltage-to-voltage power converter, whether for alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC), receives a voltage input at a first value and provides a voltage output at a second value. Conventional voltage-to-voltage power converters are typically designed to operate from low source resistance voltage sources for compatibility with most systems that strive to minimize source resistance to optimize efficient power delivery.